RPN News and Public Affairs
RPN News and Public Affairs (formerly KBS News Department, News9 (1989-1994) and 9News and Public Affairs/9News and also known as RPN News) is the news and public affairs production arm and division of the media conglomerate Radio Philippines Network under Nine Media Corporation in the Philippines. RPN News produces its news and public affairs content, infotainment and lately entertainment for free-to-air channels RPN and CNN Philippines which is in charge of production of local news and content, the flagship radio station Radyo Ronda owned and affiliate television and radio stations in the Philippines and internationally through RPN USA and media portal News.RPN9.com. RPN News and Public Affairs is currently headed by Marigold Haber-Dunca and is headquartered at RPN News Department at RPN Compound, #97 Panay Avenue, Brgy. South Triangle, Quezon City and CNN Philippines headquartered at the Upper Ground Floor of the Worldwide Corporate Center, Shaw Boulevard corner Epifanio de los Santos Avenue in Mandaluyong City while RPN regional stations also have their local news divisions, which is a big help in newsgathering for the whole network. History The RPN News division traces its origin from the Kanlaon Broadcasting System, established by Roberto Benedicto in 1967. Programming of its radio station, DZBI depended on mostly news reports. The station covered the eruption of Mt. Hibok-Hibok in 1951 and the election and death of the Former President Ramon Magsaysay, and the Marcos Crony Martial laws on September 21, 1972. KBS Channel 9 established in 1969, it was in the 1970s that RPN became one of the most-watched television news source in the country. In 1983, Channel 9 was the first to break the news of Ninoy Aquino's death and later would be the only television station to broadcast his funeral. The channel also became the first station to broadcast the Ramos-Enrile break-away that led to the People Power Revolution (otherwise known as EDSA Revolution). After the 1986 EDSA People Power Revolution, the stock and assets of RPN, IBC and BBC-2 (Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation) were sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). In 1970, RPN became the first TV network to be fully reporting the news in English language with the evening newscast NewsWatch anchored by Dennis Cabalfin. Our flagship late-night newscast, NewsWatch: Prime Cast, won the 1999 Asian Television Awards and 2002 New York Festival awards for Best Newscast. RPN News became a pioneer in local television news in many ways. RPN was one of the pioneers of broadcast journalism. Harry Gasser was one of the first male anchors when he first presented NewsWatch, one of the most-watched news programs in the 1970s and Bong Lapira was the first anchor news in English for NewsWatch and Harry Gasser, Cathy Santillan and later, Eric Eloriaga was the first late-night anchor for NewsWatch. RPN was the first to broadcast the hourly news, the first program was RPN NewsBreak, later replaced by NewsWatch Update in 2008 and the first station to use a ticker for breaking news, world, national, regional and local news events. RPN News was also the first to use Electronic News Gathering Vans in the country in 1995. In 2004, it regularly began to use Satellite News Gathering facilities to reach more remote areas. It also covered major events in the country such as the World Youth Day 1995, 2000 Today and 2003 World Meeting of Families. 'Accolades' On December 9, 2003, the Philippine House of Representatives’ 12th Congress commended RPN News and Public Affairs through Resolution 787House Resolution 787, Philippine House of Representative 12th Congress |accessdate=2003-12-09 |work= |date=December 9, 2003 authored by Rep. Rodolfo Plaza for its efforts in uplifting the standards of the Philippine broadcast industry by receiving the first Peabody Award gold medal for television news awarded to an Asian country in 1999.Peabody Awards|accessdate=2003 |work= |year=1999 In February 5, 2010, RPN News inaugurated the new office building of RPN News department as the news studio building in Broadcast City. In November 2013, San Miguel Corporation President and COO Ramon S. Ang personally acquire a majority stake in Solar Television Network as well as its stake on RPN.MVP-Ang rivalry set to spill over into television with San Miguel acquisition of Solar stake|date= November 9, 2013|accessdate= August 18, 2014 Meanwhile, on August 20, 2014, Solar Entertainment Corporation chief Wilson Tieng announced that he ceded his entire share on Solar TV Network, Inc., including its 34% majority share on RPN, to Antonio Cabangon-Chua, owner of business newspaper BusinessMirror and ABC.EXCLUSIVE | BusinessMirror owner acquires majority stake in RPN9 retrieved August 20, 2014Cabangon-Chua acquires RPN-9 retrieved August 21, 2014 To reflect the change of ownership, and upon announcement of the rebranding of RPN into 9TV Network by August 23, RPN News will also rebrand into 9News, retaining its news and public affairs programming as 9TV resulted its primetime and entertainment programming, and expands its weekend programming.RPN turns into 9TV retrieved August 13, 2014RPN News to be renamed News9? (Media Newser Philippines) retrieved August 18, 2014Is RPN-9 Destined to Return? retrieved August 18, 2014 9News underwent a major overhaul as parent Nine Media Corporation signed a 5-year brand licensing agreement with Turner Broadcasting System to share resources with CNN to integrate the latter's content and 9News's reporting as CNN Philippines that launched on March 16, 2015. In January 18, 2016, 9News reverted into RPN News in order to a current brand. Divisions The division is currently headed by long-time journalist and RPN News and Public Affairs head Marigold Haber-Dunca. It is further subdivided into different subgroups: *'RPN News', headed by news head Marigold Haber-Dunca set a number of firsts in news reporting in the country. These include the use of Live-Pack and the RPN News center at RPN Compound, #97 Panay Avenue, Brgy. South Triangle, Quezon City while utilise a ticker during news broadcasts together with international channel partners: Fox News Channel, BBC World News and CNBC Asia. *'Regional Group News and Public Affairs', headed by television journalist Edith del Rosario. The division also operates a news website News.RPN9.com in partnership with The Philippine Star and The Manila Times and the AM radio station (DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422). Programs 'Current programs on RPN' News *''NewsWatch'' **''NewsWatch Junior Edition'' **''NewsWatch sa Tanghali'' **''Newswatch Weekend'' *''RPN NewsBreak'' *''Ronda 9'' Morning show *''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?'' Public affairs *''Biyaheng Langit'' *''Firing Line'' *''Gabi ni Tinsay'' *''Inside the Story'' *''S.M.E. Go!'' *''Totoo TV'' Public service *''Doktor ng Bayan'' *''Legal Forum'' *''Lingkod Bayan'' *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit'' 'Current programs on CNN Philippines' News *''Balitaan'' *''Business Roundup'' *''In Case You Missed It'' *''News Night'' *''Newsroom'' **''Newsroom Ngayon'' **''Newsroom Junior Edition'' **''Newsroom Weekend'' *''New Day'' *''Updates'' Sports news *''Sports Desk'' **''Sports Desk Weekend'' Public affairs *''CNN Philippines Presents'' *''Leading Women'' (produced by Go Motion Productions) *''On the Record'' *''Politics as Usual'' *''Profiles'' *''The Source'' *''The Story of the Filipino'' Public service *''CNN Philippines Traffic Center'' *''MedTalk Health Talk'' 'Current programs on RPN Regional Network' 'Luzon' *''Ronda 12 Amianan'' (RPN-12 Baguio) 'Visayas' *''Ronda 8 Negros'' (RPN-8 Bacolod) *''Ronda 9 Bisaya'' (RPN-9 Cebu) 'Mindanao' *''Ronda 5 Chavacano'' (RPN-5 Zamboanga) *''Ronda 5 Northern Mindanao'' (RPN-5 Cagayan de Oro) *''Ronda 9 Dabaw'' (RPN-9 Davao) 'Defunct' :Future information Previously air shows Personalities 'Newscasters' RPN * Kirby Cristobal (NewsWatch sa Tanghali) (2017-present) * Alex Tinsay (Ronda 9, Gabi ni Tinsay) (2014-present) * Paolo Capino (RPN Newsbreak) (1999-2007, 2013-present) * Stephanie Ongkiko (RPN Newsbreak) (2007-2012, 2013-present) * Ralf Rivas (RPN Newsbreak) (2012-present) * Marigold Haber-Dunca (NewsWatch, Inside the Story) (1991-2012, 2013-present) * Jay Esteban (NewsWatch) (2001-2003, 2008-2009, 2013-present) * Kira Balinger (NewsWatch Junior Edition) (2016-present) * Stephanie Ongkiko (NewsWatch Weekend) (2007-present) * Richmond Cruz (NewsWatch Weekend) (2015-present) CNN Philippines * Pia Hontiveros (CNN Philippines Chief Anchor & Correspondent) (News Night, Politics as Usual) (2012-present) * Pinky Webb (Senior Anchor & Correspondent) (Balitaan, The Source) (2006-2013, 2016-present) * Cherie Mercado (Newsroom Ngayon) (2004-2015, 2017-present) * Ruth Cabal (CNN Philippines Senior Correspondent) (Newsroom (9:00PM)) (2004-2013, 2018-present) * Mitzi Borromeo (Newsroom Weekend (9:00PM), Profiles) (2012-present) * Mai Rodriguez (News Night Weekend) (2012-present) * Andrei Felix (New Day, CNN Philippines Sports Desk (10:30AM)) (2011-2013, 2016-present) * Menchu Macapagal (Updates, Newsroom Weekend (12:00NN)) (2013-present) * Charles Tiu (Sports Desk (10:00PM)) (2012-present) * Ria Tanjuatco-Trillo (New Day, Newsroom (8:00AM)) (2018-present) * Mike Alimurung (CNN Philippines Business Analyst) (New Day, Business Roundup) (2018-present) * James Deakin (New Day) (2016-present) * Gabby Sandejas (Newsroom Junior Edition) (2018-present) * Nate Lopez (Newsroom Junior Edition) (2018-present) * Dana Villano (Newsroom Junior Edition) (2018-present) * Janella Renner (Newsroom Junior Edition) (2018-present) * Isaac Dantes (Newsroom Junior Edition) (2018-present) * Emman Rivera (Newsroom Junior Edition) (2018-present) 'Public Affairs personalities' RPN *Tony Falcon (Lingkod Bayan) (2014-present) *Atty. Joji Alonso (Legal Forum) (1992-2003, 2017-present) *Gilbert Remulla (Firing Line) (2018-present) *Michael Angelo (S.M.E. Go!) (2017-present) *Rey Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit, Biyaheng Langit) (1993-2007, 2013-present) *JR Langit (Wake Up Call, Kasangga Mo Ang Langit) (2005-2007, 2011-present) *RJ Ledesma (Totoo TV) (2013-2014, 2018-present) *Franzen Fajardo (Totoo TV) (2018-present) *Dr. Edwin Bien (Wake Up Call, The Dr. Ed Show) (2004-2014, 2018-present) CNN Philippines *Christine Jacob-Sandejas (New Day) (1998-2010, 2015-present) *Angel Jacob (Leading Women) (2012-present) *Dr. Freddie Gomez (New Day, MedTalk Health Talk) (2017-present) 'Correspondents' RPN *Richmond Cruz (2015-present, Correspondent) *Roma Agsalud (2008-present, Correspondent) *Ralf Rivas (2012-present, Correspondent) *Stephanie Ongkiko (2007-present, Correspondent) *Eman Paz (2002-present, Crime Correspondent) *Claire Jiao (2015-present, Correspondent) *Nalla Aguas (1998-present, General Correspondent) *Paolo Capino (1999-present, General Assignment) *Grace Asuncion (2007-present, Senior Correspondent) *Makoi Popioco (2015-present, General Assignment/Senate) *Jeffrey Zaide (2004-present, Crime Correspondent) *Evangeline Evangelista (2009-present, DOJ/SC Correspondent) *Kiko Dagohoy (2009-present, Justice Correspondent) *Richard del Rosario (2014-present, Sports correspondent) *Miko Mallonga (2014-present, Entertainment Correspondent) *Chad de Guzman (Correspondent: 2017-present) CNN Philippines *Ina Andolong (Senior Correspondent, Malacanang) (2007-present) *David Santos (Senior Correspondent, Defense) (2015-present) *Anjo Alimario (Justice Correspondent) (2015-present) *Xianne Arcangel (House of Representatives) (2015-present) *Paolo Barcelon (General Assignments) (2017-present) *Carolyn Bonquin (General Assignments) (2018-present) *Gerg Cahiles (PNP/General Assignments) (2015-present) *Crissy Dimatulac (General Assignments) *Jelene Fule (General Assignments) *Joyce Ilas (Senate) (2015-present) *AC Nicholls (Sandiganbayan) (2015-present) *Tristan Nodalo (General Assignments/Entertainment) (2015-present) *Makoi Popioco (General Assignments) *Rex Remitio (Business/General Assignments) (2015-present) *Sam Sadhwani (Sports) (2018-present) *Triciah Terada (General Assignments) (2015-present) *Pauline Verzosa (Sports) (2018-present) 'Regional Corespondents' *JM Agreda (RPN-12 Baguio) *Malou Laxamana-Pascual (RPN-12 Baguio, RPN DZBS Radyo Ronda Baguio) *Jonathan Llanes (RPN-12 Baguio) *Justin Dizon - Pampanga-based journalist (CNN Philippines) *Sunshine Lacson (RPN-8 Bacolod) *Guillermo Tejeda III (RPN-8 Bacolod) *Jun Tariman (RPN-9 Cebu) *Dale Israel - Cebu City-based journalist (RPN-9 Cebu, CNN Philippines) *Rudy Diez (RPN-9 Cebu) *Beersheeba Villa (RPN-9 Cebu) *Armando Puno (RPN-5 Zamboanga) *Liza Jocson - Zamboanga City-based journalist (RPN-5 Zamboanga, CNN Philippines) *Mon Follosco (RPN-5 Zamboanga, RPN DXXX Radyo Ronda Zamboanga) *Jonas Bustamante (RPN-5 Cagayan de Oro) *Jinky Bargio (RPN-9 Davao) *Ben Tesiorna - Davao City-based journalist (RPN-9 Davao, CNN Philippines) *Erwin Cabilbigan - Cotabato City-based journalist (CNN Philippines) References See also *RPN's noontime shows *Former news logo of RPN 9 - Ariel Tuklawmanila | Facebook *Irish Charles - The hosts of RPN-9's "Action 9" back in... | Facebook *JUAN MANLAPIG A.K.A. JOHNNY DE LEON RPN... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *Patrick Roque - Newswatch | Facebook *Zachary Madrinan updated his cover photo. - Zachary Madrinan | Facebook *Zachary Madrinan updated his cover photo. - Zachary Madrinan | Facebook *Zachary Madrinan updated his cover photo. - Zachary Madrinan | Facebook *CNN Philippines on Instagram • Photos and Videos *Radio Philippines Network *Nine Media Corporation *Solar News Channel *9TV *CNN Philippines *List of programs broadcast by Radio Philippines Network *List of programs broadcast by CNN Philippines External links *RPN News Website *CNN Philippines Website *DZKB Radyo Ronda Official Webaite *RPN News on Facebook *RPN News on Twitter Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:RPN News